


Parasitical Deals

by Haruhi02



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Cussing, Death, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhi02/pseuds/Haruhi02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow on the update, slow on the intake, then burning with hate so hot it burns the very thread of sanity she walks on. She's forced into the most vicious cycle of change and turns into something she never thought she'd be and all she can do now is smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning to the end

 

**Parasitical Deals**

* * *

chapter 1: the beginning to the end

* * *

"Bye bye, Kame-chan~!"

Kame waves at her friend, and continues waving only to stop after her friend's shadow goes around the corner. Her arm stills, and falls slowly. The previous happy-go-lucky smile is gone and, like a switch, a scowl takes the throne. An expression that tells people that she is in no mood for them anymore and all she desires now is the embrace and comfort of her mattress.

Even her posture joins the act, slouching thug-like because her hands are shoved so deep in her pockets, there wouldn't have been a way to walk otherwise.

She succeeds in traumatizing that one child who points at her and asks his mom, "Why is that lady so mad?" as she unintentionally throws a glare his way. She clicks her tongue as he sobs into his mother's dress.

_The faster I get home, the safer everybody is._ She muses begrudgingly. It's not like she hates children or people or anything. She just can't keep on her mask after a considerable amount of the day is spent. She trudges ungracefully through the streets of the 20th district, her home becoming clearer and clearer with each step.

But something isn't right.

From the moment she returned her friend's goodbye, along with the 15-minute walk she had to take before reaching her house in the apartment compound, to the moment she fingers her keys in her pocket before pulling them out to open her door, she can't help but feel someone is watching her.

So she slides her keys back into her pocket and just stands before her door. She peers up at the sky and then says, "Do you need something?"

Out of the shadows of the building, a man wearing a red tuxedo of all things slips into her vision. He bows gracefully with a hand to his chest, "Bonjour Madam, good evening."

Kame blinks once, then twice and then rubs her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing things.

He's still there.

"Can... I help you with... something?" She doesn't really know what to do when handsome men in red tuxedos haphazardly introduce themselves to her just when she was thinking about the fastest way she could get out of her clothes and jump into bed.

The man smiles blithely at her, but it feels sinister when he replies, "Why yes, I was wondering if I could have a little... taste."

She doesn't know if it's when his eyes turn crimson, of if it's when the giant blue sword thing appears, or if it's when he jumps the stairs leading up to the apartment, or even if it's when she realizes he's a ghoul that she stupidly raises up her hands in defense and spouts, " _Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!_ Ok I'll give you a taste! Please don't _kill_ me!"

And when she finds herself not dead, not bleeding, not cut does she finally unsheathe her auburn eyes, and looks at up at a surprised face.

His eyes are still red, and his blue sword thing is still there, but he is clearly confused and asks, "Madam, are you… _offering_ yourself to me?" He's actually amused after he says that, just waiting for the next part of the show; her answer.

Kame obviously hasn't thought this far but her mouth seems to be moving even when her brain is already going into overdrive, "Um, no. I thought that maybe I wouldn't... taste very good and you should probably, I don't know, try something before you eat it?"

The man laughs and it vibrates across the neighborhood. Maybe it will wake someone up who might have the decency to call the police or something.

"So... Which part will you offer me first?" Red tuxedo man purrs, leaning down to her eye level, trying to catch any sight of deception in her eyes.

Kame gulps, and her mouth once again thinks before her brain processes, "A-actually, I thought maybe I could find something better for you to eat than... me?" She has no idea what she's saying anymore and is sure all of this not thinking is going to come back and bite her in the ass one day.

Red tuxedo man laughs again, this time holding his stomach as the cackles see no end. When he does finally cease to chuckling and wipes a tear from his eye, he observes her meticulously, as if seeing her for the first time. He bows like the first time she saw him, extending a hand, "Tsukiyama Shuu-san, at your every service."

Kame is still brain dead and takes the ghoul's hand. He pulls her up just as quickly as he pushes, leaning into and forcing her against the wall. She's now at the mercy of both his height and his gaze, "Your name madam?"

Her senses finally seem to be kicking in, and she holds his gaze, trying to sharpen her glare but it comes out a little too forced, "Satoshi Kame."

"Then Satoshi-san," He steps back, but takes locks of her black hair with his fingers, "This suggestion of yours amuses me to the point of where I have no choice but to accept... however, " The strands of her hair are falling between her fingers yet a few locks remain in his palm, "I would be pleased if the CCG would stay out of our little... _deal_ ," He chuckles, "Otherwise," He brushes the remaining locks of her hair with his nose taking in the scent before letting the rest fall away slowly, "I might have to reconsider my dinner as of tomorrow."

His hand slips into her pocket, taking out her phone while she still doesn't quite comprehend what's happening. He adds his number and slips the device back into her pocket, smirking at her stupefied expression.

"Well, " He turns and throws a hand in the air, his head looking over his shoulder, "Have a good night sleep, Satoshi-san."

When the silhouette and shadow finally disappear off the horizon, Kame's knees wobble and she finds herself unable to stand. She sinks to the floor, realization sinking with her.

She just promised a ghoul to _feed_ him. _A ghoul_. Ghouls eat humans. She just told him she would murder a human for him.

Kame screams.


	2. spiral of doom

 

**Parasitical Deals**

* * *

chapter 2: spiral of doom

* * *

' _This isn't what I wanted_.' Is what's on Kame's mind as she speed-walks to the nearest bus station. It's an undeniable fact she wants change in her life, but she never, ever wished for this.

For some reason though, all the horror and stupefied fear she had the night before had boiled over into hot anger. She's angry at herself for looking so easy that the ghoul thought he could get the better of her. She's also angry because the bastard ghoul forced her to forget her human pride and unintentionally coerce her into providing him dinner.

She's angry because she's such a weak excuse of a human being.

_I won't let him have his way._

The bus arrives as quickly as the resolve burns itself in her mind. She takes the last window seat at the end of the vehicle and attempts to quell the burning desire to murder the ghoul into something smarter. She ignores the woman who sits next to her and hides her satisfying smirk in her palm when she thinks how the bastard ghoul's face will look like when she unleashes the CCG on him.

"Satoshi-san."

Kane restrains her urge to jump a foot in the air when the woman beside her addresses her. She looks at her for the first time. She's a young lady with short chin-length black her and eyes so grey they may as well have been black as well. She's wearing a formal suit, suggesting she may be in the higher working class.

In other words, Kame has no idea who this woman is and how she knows her name.

Kame's bright eyes narrow and after a brief staring contest she says, "Yes, Stranger-san?"

The woman's face flickers no emotion. She merely stares back with her almost-black eyes and answers, "I believe Shu-sama has mentioned he desires his dinner privately."

Kame swears up a storm, attracting unwanted attention and looks of disdain from surrounding passenger. She frankly does not give a single damn; her only significant concern being self-preservation.

The bitch of a ghoul beside her ignores the profanities and hands her a folder. Kame stares at it and its black color that conceals everything in contains.

She looks up once at the emotionless bitch beside her before taking the folder.

Her face blanches several shades down when she catches pictures of her family inside.

She whips her head around and gives the bitch-ghoul the hardest, fiercest glare she can muster in the circumstances. The ever emotionless female stays impassive in face of such hatred, "I assume you'll have enough time to prepare Shu-sama's dinner by tomorrow night, if I stand corrected?"

Her glare cools down several notches, replaced by nervous fear and a lump in her throat.

She stares long and hard at every hair on her mother's head; at ever freckle on her sister's cheeks; at her father's smiling wrinkles; at every crease in Kazu-nii's hard-working face.

She turns to the woman.

She nods once.

* * *

Kame blows up Tsukiyama Shuu's phone with questions, threats and profanities. And the bastard replies to every single one of them with cheer and unnecessary emojis.

It was at midnight when Kame's mind finally realizes what she has to do to save her family.

She sobs again, long and hard, and she sends more 'I hate you' phrases to the bastard who got her into this mess. She already offered him to skin herself alive and give herself to him on a silver platter and then he has the audacity to send her a picture of Kazu-nii with the words: _"No No Non~ I want to have dinner with you dear bambino, I'm dying to taste your culinary skills~."_ Accompanying winking emoji be noted.

Kame despairs and despairs. She has to kill to survive; she has to murder someone so her family can live. What kind of sick world is this? A world where to prosper and live, you must murder and feed your own kind to a ghoul apparently.

Kame hates how her mind goes through all the people she's met. How she's forced to think who the easiest target would be. How her mind already has a plan and a weapon waiting for action.

She trudges over to her kitchen, knees threatening to buckle and touches her biggest, sharpest kitchen knife. Her hand touches the smooth rim and she sees her eyes reflected in the silver.

Her crazed, dead eyes.

She tears them away from the knife. Her hands flop to her side after she throws it away. She really is going to take a life, isn't she?

And it belongs to her best friend: the easiest target.

Kame waves in Yu-chan with a thousand-watt smile the next day. They eat and laugh and joke and talk about boys. Kame ignores the one male her mind has been racing the entire time and instead teases Yu-chan about her crush on Yagami-kun.

"What?! That jerk?! As if!"

Despite the accusation, Yu-chan's cheeks are a little pink as she fans herself and asks, "Is is just me or is it hot in here?"

Kame's eyes twinkle, "Hot as in the weather or hot as in Yagami-kun's ass?"

And Kame laughs while Yu-chan stutters and denies everything.

"Ok maybe, just maybe!" She holds up a waggling finger, "I think he's a little cute."

Kame gives her a _look_ and Yu-chan sighs, long and heavy, "Ok _fine_ ، I'd really, really, really appreciate it if I had an opportunity to tap that fine, fine man."

Kame throws back her head and howls in triumphant. Yu-chan, fed up with her antics, lunges at her and commences her tickle attack from hell. Kame throws in the towel when she starts snorting long enough to deceive Yu-chan and make her own revenge attack.

They end up sprawled on the floor, out of breathe with the biggest smiles.

"You're oddly cherry today, any specific cause?"

Kame blinks at Yu-chan, pretends to ignore the words Tsukiyama Shuu texted her and smiles reassuringly, "Oh, no reason."

Yu-chan seems content with that, even when she notices how empty her friend's eyes look and secretly compromises to wait for her to open up.

If only she had known she'd never live long enough to understand

* * *

Despite it being the middle of the day, they decide to start their Harry Potter marathon.

Kame again ignores the way the seconds tick by and how the light ever so slowly is fading into the horizon. She ignores every single emotion in her body and every single reminder of what was going to happen to give her friend smiles every time she looks at her.

The last smiles she'll ever give her.

She chokes up a sob when one of the characters dies (she doesn't even remember who) and when Yu-chan looks at her in alarm and concern, the knife of guilt and betrayal stabs mercilessly in her heart.

"Kame-chan?! What wrong? It's ok, it's not real." Even through her placating hugs and words, Yu-chan chuckles a little, "I didn't know you liked Quirrel that much."

But Yu-chan knows for a fact that Kame hates Quirrel.

And so does Kame.

So when Kame tackles her and straddles her waist, Yu-chan only blinks up in more confusion.

"Kame-chan? What's wrong?"

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_."

And Kame takes out her knife hidden under the couch and stabs her best friend in the heart.

Because real best friends stab each other from the front and watch as the light slowly leaves Yu-chan's pupils and listens to her haggard panting and sobs into Yu-chan's bloody chest.

And the worst part of it is when Yu-chan touches her cheek, smiles sadly through her pale ones and says softly, "I'm sorry, too."

* * *

She opens the door and allows Tsukiyama fucking Shuu into her apartment with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Kame lunges at him with the knife, in a futile attempt at revenge and all Tsukiyama fucking Shuu does is move, raise her hand and take the knife. He has her encased in an embrace that is anything but romantic as he leans down and whispers in her ear, "While I'm flattered Miss Satoshi with this boldly advance, but I think it's time for dinner."

Kame scowls furiously, her bright orange pupils lit like a raging fire. She doesn't quite understand why all her emotions keep boiling over into anger but she's glad for it. With anger this livid, maybe she can actually get her revenge someway.

Tsukiyama Shuu forces her into the seat in front him and begins ever so gracefully enjoying his meal. He adores the why Miss Satoshi is seething in her seat. It makes her previously dull orange hues burn with forest fire; bringing out her very essence. She amuses him, the way she burns so strongly despite her weakness.

He wants to keep her.

Tsukiyama finishes his meal with a few taps to his mouth with his napkin. He stands and bows to his 'host' and looks directly into the fire when he speaks, "I thank you ever so greatly for the wonderful meal, Miss Satoshi. It was _délicieuse_."

Kame charges at him again but she's so slow and Tsukiyama can see how she moves to grab his neck. He grasps her pale fingers in his and backs her against the kitchen wall.

And she's still burning with rage, no fear for her life flickering even once.

It confuses Tsukiyama however because he remembers her being in the same exact position yet then she had been withering with fear. It also amuses him greatly for he likes this look better. Much better. Tear-rimmed eyes brimming with the fire of murder.

"Well then Miss Satoshi," He twirls them around in some excuse of a formal dance and Kame repeatedly steps on his toes (probably deliberately), "I hope our red string of fate ties as again. _Adieu_ , Miss Satoshi."

The fire burns behind her muddy hues despite the tears drowning her cheeks. It's as if the shimmer of the tears bring out every red flick in her brown pupils. Tsukiyama likes to imagine how the flaming diamonds in the rough would taste on his palette yet the thought of eating , devouring her, never truly crosses his mind anymore. It would end his game of playing with fire much too soon for his liking.

Which — as there is no other reason for the following event to have happened if he had been paying more attention — is why he never expects to pick up her knife and plunge the silver in her own abdomen.


	3. giving into a siren's song

 

**Parasitical Deal**

* * *

chapter 3: giving into a siren's song

* * *

It's ironic; how everyone including the police think she's the fortunate survivor of a ghoul attack, even so more if anyone ever finds out it was the ghoul that flagged the ambulance.

Obviously, any karmic justice salvaging even a sliver of the situation (like Bastard Tsukiyama getting caught by the CCG or her hitting something vital with the butcher knife) must have died and reincarnated into black comedy when Bastard Tsukiyama pretends to be her boyfriend, sleepless with worry over the physical and mental welfare of his ghoul-attack-survivor 'girlfriend'.

"Kame, my dear _bambino_ ," He begins one time when her family's visits coincides with his,"even though the red strings of fate have tied poor Yuzuru-chan hands to the shinigami's hand of death, I have full faith she is in a better place," Kame is more mortified by the waterworks Tsukiyama's holding back than the actual Shakespearian nonsense he's spouting. How can anyone fake so much zeal? "Reincarnated as a swan maiden, singing sweet serenades that shake the very core of the earth and spirits of old."

Tears cascade down his cheeks. Her mother hands him a tissue after dapping her own eyes with her pink handkerchief. Tsukiyama blows his nose noisily. Kame isn't sure whether or not Kazu-nii is disgusted by that or the Shakespearian bullshit Tsukiyama can drop at every beat. Probably both, "If only," Tsukiyama takes a moment to compose himself here, "If only death's embrace hadn't been so hasty to hold dear Yuzuru-chan close, then perhaps she wouldn't have had to leave us so young."

Kame sees the way her mother's heart clenches on every word and can almost swear she _swoons_.

When her father places a reassuring hand on Tsukiyama's drooped shoulder, thanking him warmly for being such a great pillar of support for his only daughter, a few waves of various emotions and thoughts swirl around her mind and soul. The biggest wave is her raw hatred for Tsukiyama Shuu. How dare he place himself in her life after everything he's done and is still doing? That wave of boiling water coincides with the crushing guilt and despair of both killing Yu-chan and failing to avenge her. She couldn't even kill one of the conspirators of her death. Putting all the blame on Tsukiyama doesn't help much.

Another thing that adds itself to the whirlpool is the cynical humor of observing both her family and Yu-chan's family praise Tsukiyama, respect Tsukiyama for his dedicated support of her, when, in cruel reality, they're patting Yu-chan's murderers on the back.

The strongest wave abhors her very existence for letting it get this far. Once upon a time she wanted change, and this, with great certainty, is the most horrible, atrocious, wretched way for her wish to be granted.

Yet.

And yet when she can salvage the situation, when she can get revenge and end it all, when the CCG finally show up and question her about the attack, asking if she can provide any distinguishing features of the ghoul who attacked her and she remembers every single little crease on Tsukiyama fucking Shuu's face, all she says is—"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast I'm afraid I can't remember much. My apologies."

She has the **gale** to be selfish.

The investigator —who introduced himself as Amon— apologizes for disturbing her while she's resting and stands to leave. As he walks out, Tsukiyama trots in. They lock eyes briefly when they pass each other but otherwise continue to walk in their respective directions.

"Kame dear, _bonjourno_ ~" He takes her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles. Kame knows pulling away will only egg him on so instead she levels him with a look of utter disgust. This elicits a chuckle from Tsukiyama but he doesn't pull his hand away. He inspects her fingers with a conniving look, like they're his prized sheep ready for the slaughter house.

She expertly ignores the chilly fingers of fear tinkling her spine. Did he decide to finally eat her in the end? She's not surprised.

Tsukiyama, though, switches his gaze from her fingers to her eyes and queries, "Have you fallen for me, ?"

Kame _gapes_ at him. Despite knowing the flower vase she throws will never hit him, she's satisfied enough with the loud smash and illusion of it hitting him to echo her answer to his stupid question. Even if it doesn't hit him now, it will eventually.

Tsukiyama doesn't seem affected in the least. He had dodged the vase flawlessly and waltzed into the middle of the room with his fingers running through his hair, "I understand how you could fall for this tainted soul of mine. Many have, I'm afraid," His fingers run down his face and he squeezes himself with one of his arms, sighing merrily like the pompous idol he thinks he is, "Though, I was under the impression that the fiery flames of revenge had consumed you."

It takes several moments for the gears in her mind to shift and for it all to click. Tsukiyama had been _eavesdropping_ on her previous conversation with the investigator, probably making sure she wouldn't say anything jeopardizing. It clicked that he was surprised she hadn't ratted him out and that, somewhere it his twisted, psychotic mind, he had made that out to be because she had fallen for him somewhere along the way and wanted to protect him.

She can't help herself. She throws back her head and laughs.

" _Y-you think—?!_ " She doesn't even catch her breathe before she's in stitches again.

Tsukiyama narrows his eyes. He doesn't quite understand why she's in hysterics and has a suspicion she's laughing at him. It irks him but at the same time he likes the sound. It's the first time he's heard her laugh.

The laugh dies into giggles then reincarnates into smiling silence.

"I hate you." She announces but Tsukiyama already know that. That's why she amuses him,"I hate you so fucking much Tsukiyama Shuu that," Here her smile turns maniacal, broken, the smile of a person a hair's width away from insanity. Her eyes are crazed too, filled with so much loathing that when she looks at him, he can practically feel the hot steel on his skin, "I'd never give anyone the chance to kill you before I do."

He's stunned, Tsukiyama is stunned. Without his consent, a maniacal grin of his own claims his lips. He's never met a human so... Obstinate. Consumed by the mentality of a one-tracked revenge she can never hope to gain. This. This human he likes. This human who surprises him, entertains him, keeps him on his toes— he likes her.

He likes her very much.

* * *

Weeks later, Tsukiyama's still in her life.

The only reason Kame is grateful for that because she has more opportunities to kill him this way; more chances to stab the butcher knife that killed Yu-chan into his heart. She doesn't, however, appreciate his surprise visits or nightly messages. She still hates his existence to her very bones after all. Even if her hate is the only thing keeping her alive at this point, no matter how much she detests admitting such.

In these visits, she reluctantly learns a little about ghouls. For one, they really can't eat anything besides human flesh and for another, this one making no sense whatsoever no matter how she slices it, they can drink coffee. It's not like this knowledge will make her offer Bastard Tsukiyama something to drink every time he comes knocking on her door. She wouldn't even open it half the time if it wasn't for that one time she been in the shower when he rang and moments later he had broken down her door and curtain shower to wrap her in an embrace and cry about how he thought he'd lost her again. She _never_ wants to repeat that again.

It's not that she doesn't think about it—she does; killing herself and ending it all. But she never does more than stare at the silver butcher knife that killed Yu-chan and never gets further than that. Some pessimistic part in herself loves to remind her how the hate driving her to murder Tsukiyama through any means necessary is her only driving point; that she's only alive right now _because of_ Tsukiyama, not because of Yu-chan.

She despises that pessimistic part very much but it's not the main thing bothering her.

What bothers her most of all is this: why is Tsukiyama still in her life? Why does he keep showing up at the house of someone whose attempted to stab him hundreds of time? What is he gaining from these visits? Entertainment? It's the only reason she can think of. He probably adores watching a 'weak' human's petty attempt to kill him over and over again in his psychotic mind. But even that reasoning is still a bit flawed; some of his actions just don't make sense that way.

Kame is forced to shelve that problem. There are far too many questions with too little answers for her liking.

A box coffee lays abandoned by her door. It's a package Tsukiyama brought earlier in the week after tasting the so called 'horrors' of commoners' coffee. Half the brands she's never heard of, the other half she can't even read.

"Rich bastard." She mutters under her breathe, holding up one of the coffee tins of what seems to be French coffee. She might as well try one. The thought of Tsukiyama dying from choking on commoners' doesn't quite wet her revengeful appetite but it's an amusing thought nonetheless.

The door slams open and smacks her in the face, "Kame-chan~ I'm home~!"

Blood trickles down her chin and she clamps a hand on her throbbing nose. She glares murderously at Tsukiyama and he has the gale to blink at her. She doesn't even finish that thought before he's on her like a concerned mother-in-law, " _Kame! Chéri! Perchè sei tu—!"_

"Yeah, no idea what you're saying but I'm fine." He holds her shoulders and shakes her with more foreign gibberish. Kame guesses she'll have to wait until he decides to switch back to Japanese before she can convince that when the bastard who nearly broke her nose leaves, she'd feel so much better.

When he carries her though, and says something that suspiciously sounds like the English word for 'hospital', she has to put her foot down.

"Tsukiyama-bastard, put me _the fuck_ down. I'm a human not a fragile twig. I can handle a nosebleed."

It might have been her imagination, but she swears Tsukiyama's eyes turned red and black for a moment, but she blinks and they're blue and white again. He sets her down, miraculously without stirring up another fuss, and does some sort of extravagant spin to settle himself before snapping his fingers,"Of course! Humans all have their own little hospitals nowadays, don't they?"

Kame doesn't get at first until Tsukiyama walks in and toward her kitchen. 'Did he just call a first aid kit a little hospital? Is he five?'

"Come." Tsukiyama throws over his shoulder, "Yours truly will tend to your wounds. A lady's face is her greatest weapon after all."

Wounds? Weapon? Kame can only conclude that Tsukiyama lives in a century of his own.

* * *

"Kame-chan, we've been acquainted for a while, haven't we?"

Tsukiyama takes a sip from his self-brewed coffee after Kame threatened to give him commoners' coffee if he didn't stop wrapping her nose with more bandages. He had stopped but still insisted to make the coffee for whatever reason. He even made her a cup too, saying something about showing her the wonders of grinding your own beans. Or something. When Tsukiyama speaks however, all that flies out the window at the horror that he might try to have a heart-to-heart conversation with her again.

She takes a sip from her coffee to distract herself and Tsukiyama. It's good, really good actually. She isn't going to tell him that though. The metaphorical tail he's wagging and expectant gaze aren't going to force a comment out of her. She weighs her loses accordingly. If she comments on the coffee, he'll launch into a preaching about rich coffee versus commoners' coffee and she already made that mistake once. If she affirms his statement, she might have to live through another lecture from Psychiatrist Tsukiyama and that just makes her blood boil because he's the one who caused her all these problems in the first place and how dare he—. She breathes, if she wants to kill him, maybe pretending to affirm their 'friendship' will drop his guard.

"I guess we've known each other for..." She stops, memories of blood and knifes and hospitals and Yu-chan resurfacing. She breathes again, "for awhile."

"Yet you still call me by my last name?"

She whips her head up and stares at him. Is he serious? Is he fucking serious? Does he think they're in some sort of rip off shoujo manga? What is wrong with him?

She sets her cup down very, very slowly. Then breaks down into an incredulous, " _Excuse me?!_ "

"I believe, in Japanese culture, when both parties have reached a certain point in their relationship, it's only natural to start referring to each other on first-name basis. Or even a pet name," He explains sagely like that is the only problem in the situation; lack of understanding. And then he takes another sip from his coffee and says, "Especially when one party has already established that it is acceptable."

Kame is jaw-dropped speechless. She wants to say a million things; wants to throw a million flowers vases at him; drop a million coffee cups over his head. She knows he's crazy, oh god she knows, but this... This is just pushing it on so many different levels. How far gone can someone really be? How can he even— How can he be so— What does he think—

" _What do you want me to call you?!_ " Is all that comes out in the end. She's past breaking point, " _Tsukki?!"_

And to her horror, Tsukiyama lights up like a fucking Christmas tree, "Tsukki..," He repeats, eyes shining with delight,"Yes! Tsukki! So simple, so charming... I like it!"

To her greater horror, he doesn't respond anymore unless she calls him by that stupid nickname. She's dug so many graves for herself at this point, but this one just makes them all seem shallow in comparison.


	4. an existence is lost

 

 

**Parasitical Deals**

* * *

chapter 4: an existence is lost

* * *

She's walking down the street when it happens.

A flickered blur of colored motion is all the warning she has before something lunges at her from the shadows. This time, however, she's prepared; Kame bends backwards just in time to see a throbbed tentacle much like the one that had previously resulted in her horrification — she now identifies it as a kagune — pierce the spot her abdomen had been. As quickly as her first motion, Kame twists into a better position and equips herself with the butcher's knife that is always on her person now. A ghoul who is definitely not Tsukiyama peers at her through the darkness, probably surprised that she had dodged his cowardly attack while most of his other human meals would almost certainly be dead.

The ghoul crouches low, readying himself to pounce on her. She has the knife at the ready and is prepared to use it this time. Just when she's about to charge the ghoul as it jumps, a hand shoots through its chest. The ghoul stares at the added protrusion, shell-shock surprise in his crazed, crimson eyes. The hand is pulled out and the ghoul falls in a pool of his own blood with a hacking fit on his lips. The bloody hand returns to its owner, an enraged Tsukki—Tsukiyama.

"How dare you—" Tsukiyama digs the heel of his shoe into the fallen ghoul's hand hard enough for a resounding crack to fill the clearing, "How dare you! _How dare you!_ " Tsukiyama screams foreign obscenities as he stomps the corpse into bloody oblivion.

"Tsukiya—Tsukki." He freezes mid-stomp, slowly coiling his head to notice her. His ghoulish eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

Kame takes a very deep breathe, something not quite relief and not quite anger settling in her stomach, "Stop it. You didn't have to butt in, I could've handled it."

Tsukiyama is the very understatement of fury.

"Handle—?!" He's seething, growling out his words with a nasty snarl, "You are nothing but a weak human! There is absolutely no possibility you could've _handled_ it! Much less survived!" Tsukiyama breathes heavily, panting in his rage as he tries to calm himself, "You are weak, and the weak have nothing better do to than obey the strong."

The object that had settled in her stomach earlier had not been relief, had been anger, it had been _disappointment_. But with Tsukiyama's horrendous attempt at in argument, it evolves into bitter hostility.

She stomps over to the bastard, across the red blood lake he had created in _his_ rage, and jabs a finger in his chest, "Weak? Weak?! Are you fucking kidding with me right now?! You're forgetting the situation we're in, Tsukiyama. I'm going to kill you; I'm your murderer. I'm going to stab you with this knife and end you. Then we'll see whose _weak_."

And with the flabbergasted look on Tsukiyama's face, she does just that.

The only problem is, he's not the only one who comes out with a hole through his chest.

Kame looks down at the shredded kagune coming out where her heart should be. Pain, delirious _pain_ , shoots into vein, every artery, every cell in her body and she screams.

Tsukiyama is left in shock, with a knife in his chest and the screams of Kame as he realizes the _connard_ is still alive.

And he's assaulted his Kame.

The knife on his own chest is long forgotten as he butchers and murders the _farabutto_ who dares touch his human. Blood flies everywhere, the same way it would if a child were to jump in a muddy puddle, only on this occasion it is a insane ghoul in a pool of blood.

Tsukiyama's white outfit is long gone, replaced with a maroon suit. The ghoul on the splattered earth isn't really a ghoul anymore, more a unrecognizable mess of a something rather than a someone. A huffing and a puffing and an intense glare at the ghoul he wants to destroy all over again later, he remembers why he wants to do it all again in the first place.

" _Kame_." He turns wickedly fast, his neck threatening to snap with the motion. Greedily impatient, his eyes dance fever-like in search of his human.

But she's nowhere in sight.

* * *

_"Tsukki."_

_Tsukiyama rushes forward and embraces his illusion. The Kame of his dreams laughs and embraces in return._

_"Sweet Kame," He doesn't so much as move away as he explores Dream Kame closer, holding her face in his palms, "Tell me where you hide, tell me how to find you."_

_Dream Kame laughs again. She places her own hands over his and smile at him._

_"How can you find someone who never existed?"_

_Tsukiyama wakes up in a sweat of dread, his human's name over his lips._

* * *

Months pass and still Kame is lost.

Tsukiyama is forever in mourning. He hasn't indulged himself in anything but the bare minimum of food to stay alive. He's lost weight and his complexion is no longer a sight for sore eyes. Sometimes he doubts he'll ever go back to his previous beauty.

Everyday, he sends someone to Kame's family to ask if they've heard anything. And everyday they reply in the negative. He doesn't understand how she's disappeared of the face of the earth like a ghost whose crossed over.

 _No_. He he doesn't like that train of thought.

His servants don't bring news either. There are times when he thing the only explanation for The Disappearance of Satoshi Kame can only be explained by a black hole opening in the ground and swallowing her up.

He misses her. He misses his human. He misses her commoner wit and delightful expressions. He wants to feel the fire of her eyes again, wants to lose himself in her flames. Oh how he misses her.

Maybe he'll visit Anteiku and play a game with Kaneki-kun to pass the time.

* * *

It's different; playing with Kaneki-kun.

Tsukiyama derives a different pleasure from this game. Kaneki-kun is gullible, simple, too easy to deceive. Tsukiyama wouldn't have payed him much heed if it wasn't for his saccharine scent. It's so easy to play him like a fiddle though, so easy it makes Tsukiyama want to see just how long this game can go.

He want to slice Kaneki-kun up and devour every piece of him.

Yet he never wanted to do that with Kame.

He sighs into his teacup. He'll have to the perfect way to eat Kaneki-kun. It has to be enough to satiate his palette. And his mind.

"Shu-sama."

Tsukiyama switches his gaze from he top of his cup to Matsumae. He isn't late for anything, is he?

Matusmae seems to want his full attention so he lowers his teacup. The click of china rings shrilly, "What is it?"

"We've found her, Shu-sama."

For the very first time in his life, Tsukiyama Shuu forgets to pay for his coffee.


	5. mon amie

 

**Parasitical Deals**

* * *

chapter 5: mon amie

* * *

"Tsukiyama-kun, good evening."

Tsukiyama trots into HySy ArtMask Studio with a purpose, this time having nothing to do with his glorious masks. His eyes skim over the glass classes, sheeted displays and the mannequins until he finds the infamous owner.

"Good evening, Uta-kun." The mask maker is at the counter for once, slouched in a worn-out desk chair.

And spinning.

Tsukiyama is momentarily distracted from his purpose, finding the spinning very distracting as his eyes keep following the motion. Around and around and around and around...

He shakes his head and places an arm on the counter, leaning forward as he says, "A little bird tells me you've found something interesting."

"Oh." Uta finally stops spinning and Tsukiyama inwardly sighs in relief. Uta props his elbows on the counter and leans forward himself, causing Tsukiyama to back away from how close he is.

"Yes," Uta begins, his red eyes shimmering, "I've found something quite interesting. Would you like a peek?"

Tsukiyama doesn't just want a peek; he wants a physical evaluation and a human doctor on the ready. That is, if it really is his Kame.

He stares down Uta, his own pupils dilating over the coal black of his once white eyes.

"Show me."

When Uta leads him into the backroom, pools of blood littering the floor, growing in size with every step, Tsukiyama just wants to see his human safe and sound.

They stop at a door, suspiciously missing it's doorknob. There's blood oozing out from under it and Tsukiyama knows this is the door.

Uta peeks inside through the gaping hole, "Shiro-chan. I've brought a guest."

And Uta barely ends the sentence before his human, his Kame, thrusts the door open. She gapes at him, slaw jacked, and he gapes backs. Uta must have called her 'Shiro-chan' because her hair is now a startling white, chopped off right above her shoulders. But that really isn't why he's so astonished.

He's thrown because Kame is wearing a fluffy pink Victorian dress. Tsukiyama had begged her to let him fix her atrocious sense of fashion before, and he's bought her nearly a hundred dresses but she never, ever _ever_ budged.

Uta looks between them, more than amused, "I see you like the dress, Tsukki-kun." And Tsukiyama doesn't even know how to begin reprimanding the rude ghoul nor how to start explaining to him the proper way to speak to a lady. Those trains of thought disappear with a fog of relief and bliss, however, and he throws himself at Kame in an animated foreign mess of sobs.

"Oh dear Kame-! Bambino-! Darling-! Êtes-vous bien-! What have you done to your hair-! Dove hai preso quel bel vestito-! Oh Kame, my dear Kame. Never leave again. Resta con me. _Tu es ma meilleure amie."_

* * *

Kame is lost behind the language barrier and in the arms of a man she once hated. In the months she had disappeared, her hate for him had slowly died down into embers as those days she spent in a laboratory with all the thinking she had done. In this moment, there is in old feeling in her that wants to blame everything that has happened to her on him; to quell her old fury in his death. He's a mess and putty in her hands now, she could easily kill him and use his blood to quell the embers of her once fiery revenge.

Yet.

And yet in the months of insanity she had found no other clarity except his stupid face; his stupid action; his stupid words. The same man who had turned her into a murder, the same man who had forced her to kill Yu-chan had somehow convinced her into letting him into her home, giving him coffee, talking to him.

She remembers when her life was only fueled by the sole thought of wrapping her fingers around his neck. She remembers Yu-chan's 'I forgive you.' She thinks that maybe Yu-chan had seen some premonition in the moments before her death; that she had told Kame she forgave her so Kame could let the greater things into her life; the better things; the things that were even better than Yu-chan herself. Because, no matter how much Kame wraps her head around it, no matter how many times she loses sleep over thinking about it, why else would someone forgive the knife in their heart?

So Kame sighs and messes with Tsukki's hair, "I still have no idea what you're saying but yeah, me too."

* * *

Kame never returns to her apartment or family after that

In the months she'd been gone, she'd succumbed to so many different experiments. She's not sure how human she is anymore, or how safe it is to be around her, even though she's somewhat of a failed experiment.

She's pretty sure they let her escape because of it and she still has no idea how or why Uta helped her. She finds out a little later it was only because she amused him, running around soaked in blood like a headless chicken, or something like that. Nevertheless, Kame is not amused at that. She's not a toy he can play with and throw away when he's bored. She's still holding a grudge against him for forcing her into that awful dress.

(Supposedly, it was the only piece of women's clothing he had and he hadn't wanted to give her any of his clothes. The bastard.)

The only reason she hasn't punched him yet is because he'd probably kill her and she doesn't want to die anymore.

"Kame dear."

And here comes the bulldozer.

Tsukiyama opens the door to her room and smiles loftily when she looks up at him from her phone. He throws up his hands and twirls into the room, stopping a foot away from her bed and procuring a DVD case from the fold in his jacket, "I've obtained an American movie that will surely touch your stone cold heart. Let's watch it together."

Kame eyes the case and deadpans, "The Notebook?"

Tsukiyama's smile drops and he gasps, "You've watched it?!"

"I think I might have watched a movie with that name in high school. I don't really remember what it's about though."

And Extravagant Tsukiyama is back.

"The day has finally come where you cry into my shoulder dear Kame." He waltzed out of the room, "I will finally see your face streaked with the tears of emotion."

"Yeah that's what you said last time, when I had to go buy more tissues because you finished them all with your crying over a pig."

"Come Kame! The night awaits."

Kame sighs and follows the idiot. Sometimes she thinks about how this all started with Tsukiyama wanting to eat her and how now they're living in the same house and watching movies together. They're so odd, she thinks, a ghoul and a not-much-of-a-human human. A ghoul who cries over the beauties of friendship between a pig and a spider and a not-much-of-a-human human who's pupils sometimes flash red in the middle of the night when she remembers dreadful things. They always stop after she stares into the mirror long enough.

Kame muses about the change she had once wanted in her life before all this as Tsukiyama sets up the movie. In a strange, horrible way, she had gotten it. She'll never be like she once was with all that has happened but Kame thinks she would have never have found this satisfaction in life if she hadn't experienced all the so-much-worse-than-death things first. She allows herself somewhat of a smile just until Tsukiyama turns around.

"It's ready bambino~!"

And when the credits roll, Tsukiyama is crying into her shoulder and Kame just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: Ok is it just me or is this story literally the plot of Ouran High School Host Club? I'm not sure if Tsukiyama is a psychotic version of Tamaki Suoh or just a freaking lobelia school girl and I didn't mean for it to turn out this way nor did I intend to but it's been on my mind for the longest time and I just had to say something.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who spent a moment to leave a review. You are wonderfully adorable people and feel free to PM to ask or scream about this story. (I feel like some things may not have been clear in the end, but I also want to leave it up to you own interpretations, whatever you chose don't be shy to send me a message.)
> 
> I don't think I'll write another story for Tokyo Ghoul but I have a millions and one story ideas for the Haikyuu fandom (I'm working on this story and it's going to be epic) either way if you want ideas, please don't be shy to ask.)


End file.
